


Rule me

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: The tension of their encounters with the labyrinth have given both Sarah and Jareth a deeper understanding of themselves, and thier unusual needs.





	Rule me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Sarah is 19 in this short scene. Basic story still applies, just her age and the room she arrived back in are modified. The time is just when she arrives back at her home from defeating the Labyrinth. 

The illusion had crumbled and she gasped finding she was standing back in her parents dark room. She gasped and ran to Toby's crib and was relived to find him sleeping peacefully, a couple tears of relief slid down her cheeks as she pulled the covers up over him tucking him in gently. Her anger and frustration gone. The vast difference in their ages made her feel more like a mother to him now, after she had fought so hard to protect him. She was 19, but it was just how she felt. 

She turned feeling the draft blowing in the open french doors that led to the balcony off her parents room. She was already trying to write off the events of the night as a dream, and might have succeeded has she not seen a tall lean figure leaning the railing. He was still dressed in feathers and white silk. Looking as delicious as he had in the the soft light of the strange room in the palace. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was smirking. 

"What are you doing here, I won." she demanded feeling tired and sick of being played with her annoyance had a slick oily feeling in her stomach. She felt so different. 

"Well you see Sarah, it's not so easy to just let you go." His head was bowed and he looked at her passed his delicate brows. She stepped out onto the balcony and closed the doors. "You have gotten under my skin, and well now that our game is ended and you have managed to teach me a lesson about myself I thought I'd see if maybe you had found me as hard to walk away from."

She was standing strait, and now she let out a haughty scoff. "Jareth, go back to your castle, play with your goblins and your balls" she paused a moment for effect "of crystal, Forget about the Lady." she was smiling now a slow cruel smile, mocking him.

His eyes widened and his lips parted, His expression had gone soft, and his breath was speeding up becoming a bit shallow, it made something stir deep in her stomach. 

"I cant, don't you see that I can't." he whispered, looking pained now, leaning toward her. She could feel him ache to reach out and touch her. An idea began to form in her mind, and it was one to savor. She had learned a lesson about her self in the past moments, and was also gifted with a clarity of vision. She knew what he wanted, needed, and he was going to have to beg for it. She didn't say anything just looked him over, coldly. "Sarah, please don't deny me." he was humbling himself, and it gave a thrill down her spine. 

"You have no right to ask anything of me Jareth." her voice sounded so sultry, and full, like caramel feels in the mouth. He bit his lower lip with his sharp teeth, his fangs glinting in the dim light. She slowly walked toward him, and he lowered his eyes. She was close enough to feel the heat of his skin, and the vibration of magic that also wrapped around him. He slowly, very slowly went down on his knees in front of her, and gave a tremble as he pushed the last of his imposing aura away from him self. This felt right, and he could only wait in silence, begging the night and what ever gods might be listening that she feel it as well, know it. 

"Are you sure this is what you want Jareth?" she asked finally taking pity on him as he was fully at her mercy. He nodded, and dared to raise his eyes to look at her. She smiled softly at him and once more conjured up the power she had taken from him, learned from him. "Than I will ask you for very little, just love me, fear me do as I say..." she let the phrase hang in the air, 

With a grateful and relieved smile he whispered a response "and I shall be your slave." She smiled at him with affection now and gave him a nod of approval. His heart melted with a simple joy and he bent and kissed her shoe, then her ankle, then calf, stopping at her knee realizing the liberty he had taken. She gave him a hard nudge with her foot and he tumbled to his side. He composed his face and gracefully got back to his knees head still bowed. "Thank you Mistress for correcting me." she ran her fingers through his silky feathery hair, then over his cheek. Lights flicked on in the hall and she heard her parents. With a pointed look Jareth changed seamlessly back into his owl form and perched on the railing. Sarah turned and went in side. She was a ball of of anticipation, and anxiousness as her father asked her questions about the night, and finally satisfied gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight princess." Sarah slipped off to her room, and found just as she had hoped she would, Jareth was already inside, kneeling beside her bed. 

"Milady, since all is well Aboveground, will you allow me to take you to my....I mean Your palace in the Underground?" he asked softly. 

"Yes, I think that would be best, oh and Jareth your bedroom will be fine not the throne room, and once we arrive, I want you to get your riding crop. It is now MY riding crop, and the night is long, I should find many uses for it." 

"As my Lady commands." he said softly and gave a tremble of delight at the thought of the long night ahead. He summoned up a spark of magic, and with just a blink of time they were in his chamber, now her chamber. He got to his feet and hurried out the door to fetch the crop. Things could not have gone better, and he had what he wanted at last, a Queen to rule that he was and had. 


End file.
